hollow
by Riie Chan
Summary: masalah yang ditimbulkan berawal dari perpindahan Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Rangiku kedesa masa kecil mereka, awalnya tak ada yang aneh, tapi sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan desa ini, kemana orang-orang ini? ada apa dengan desa ini, dan apa yang terjadi dengan Hitsugaya?


**Disclaimer : bleach _ Tite Kubo**

**Disclaimer : hollow _ riie chan (miyaki fukushima)**

**Genre : Conflik, FriendShip, adventure**

**Pair : Toushiro Hitsugaya**

**Warning : dapat menyebabkan kantuk, batuk-batuk dan badan bauk**

Awalnya aku tinggal dikota dan sekarang aku harus pindah ke desa untuk beberapa alasan tertentu, dulu desa ini adalah tempat aku dibesarkan semasa kecil, tempat aku bermain dengan teman-teman kecil dan desa ini meninggalkan banyak kenangan khususnya untukku.

"Toushiro, sudah selesai beres-beresnya? Kita harus berangkat sekarang."aku segera keluar dari dalam rumah dengan membawa beberapa barang-barangku.

"Ini masih pagi, jangan membuatku terburu-buru dan panggil aku Hitsugaya-taicho, dasar."keluhku sambil menghampiri mobil yang didalamnya telah diisi oleh dua penumpang yang menyebalkan.

"Hei Toushiro-kun, kita kan sudah lama tidak kembali kedesa, harusnya kau lebih bersemangat lagi."kata seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, memakai baju kemeja dengan kerah yang dibiarkan berantakan dan memiliki rambut berwarna mencolok (Orange).

"Cepatlah Hitsugaya-taicho, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menyapa nenekmu disana, ayo cepat."kata seorang perempuan berambut bergelobang tergerai, memiliki tahi lalat di dagunya (yaa, itu menandakan dia sangat cerewet) dan memiliki dada yang seperti semangkah besarnya (ku umpamakan dengan semangkah karena aku suka semangkah) dari balik kaca mobil.

"Jangan ganggu nenekku, dia mau istirahat."aku pun bergegas masuk kemobil, tetapi tempat dudukku yang berada persis disebelah Ichigo telah diduduki Rangiku.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Hitsugaya-taicho?"dia pun melihatku yang masih berdiri diluar mobil.

"Baiklah, aku tidak terbiasa duduk dibelakang, dan sekarang kau mewarisi tempat dudukku sebelum aku meninggal."dengan terpaksa, aku mengalah dengan perempuan ini, aku membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dibelakang.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, kau manis sekaliiiii…"mata Rangiku pun berbinar-binar sambil menatapku.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau terlihat mengerikan, dasar."aku langsung membuang muka menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau marah-marah Toushiro-kun?"Ichigo pun menoleh kearahku sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Bukan hanya sejak tadi, dia kan selalu memarahi kita."satu tanda marah muncul dikepalaku.

"Seperti bapak-bapak saja ya?"dua tanda marah muncul dari kepalaku.

"Mungkin dia punya naluri bapak-bapak."tiga tanda marah mucul lagi dikepalaku dan ini yang terakhir.

"Bisa kalian coba untuk tenang, siapa yang kalian bilang bapak-bapak?"mereka berdua pun langsung terdiam sambil menoleh sesekali satu sama lain.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Rangiku-san."bisik Ichigo.

"Bukankah kau yang mulai duluan?"

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita diam, nanti dia bisa tambah marah."Rangiku mengangguk sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Hei lihat Ichigo-kun, Hitsugaya-taicho lucu sekali.."Ichigo pun ikutan menoleh kebelakang.

"Lucu kenapa?"

"Lihat, dia tidur manis sekali, seperti anak kecil, bukan, tapi seperti bayi."Ichigo pun menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Dia terlihat manis kalau diam ya?"aku langsung membuka mataku dan melototi mereka.

"Siapa bilang aku tidur? Dan jangan bilang aku anak manis, seperti anak perempuan saja."mereka berdua pun terkaget karena mengira aku sudah tidur dan kembali fokus kedepan.

"Yaah, gadis yang pertama kali akan ku temui adalah Rukia-chan, setelah itu aku akan menemui Ishida-kun, kau bisa memperbaiki bonekamu yang sobek Rangiku-san, dan aku ingin menemui Chad, sudah lama kami tidak menghancurkan batu kali bersama."kata Ichigo sambil menghitung orang-orang itu dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Kau benar, tapi sepertinya kau melupakan seseorang?"reflek Ichigo langsung menoleh dan menatap Rangiku dengan maksud ingin mengetahui siapa seseorang yang dia lupakan.

"Inoue-chan? Kau melupakannya."Ichigo langsung menatap kearah jalan tanpa berbicara apa-pun, setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Kau benar, aku melupakannya."

"Wajar saja lupa, itu sudah lama sekali, mereka itu teman masa kecil kita, ada kemungkinan juga mereka akan melupakan kita, tidak selamanya kita menjadi seorang anak kecil yang suka bermain dan selalu menangis, waktu itu selalu berputar, mengerti."

"Hitsugaya-taicho benar, tapi mereka tidak akan melupakanmu."kata Rangiku padaku sambil menampar tangan Ichigo yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"Ichigo pun mengusap-usap tangannya yang barusan ditampar Rangiku. Wah, sepertinya firasatku buruk terhadap dua orang ini.

"Tentu saja, dari dulu sampai sekarang kan badan Hitsugaya-taicho sama sekali tidak bertambah tinggi, sama sekali tidak berubah, mereka akan langsung mengenalinya, berbeda denganmu, denganku juga, kita berubah terlalu pesat, mungkin mereka tidak akan mengenaliku lagi karena aku bertambah cantik, dulu kan aku tomboy sekali."Ichigo pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, menandakan setuju dengan pernyataan Rangiku.

"Kau benar juga Rangiku-san, mereka pasti akan sulit mengenaliku, dulu aku anak pendek, kurus, dan jelek, sekarang aku jadi bertambah tinggi, badanku juga berotot, dan yang pastinya aku bertambah tampan, menarik bukan?"dan kali ini Rangiku yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

BELTAK.. BELTAK..

"Beraninya kalian menghinaku, dari awal aku sudah tau, pembicaraan kalian pasti akan mengarah kesana, mereka pasti tidak akan melupakan gadis cerewet dan laki-laki bodoh, sifat kalian itu dari dulu sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak pernah berubah, dasar."mereka berdua pun kembali terdiam dengan kepala yang ditumbuhi benjol, masing-masing mendapatkan satu.

"Kali ini kau yang mulai Rangiku-san."

"Kau juga."

"Cepatlah, jangan berisik lagi, kita sebentar lagi akan sampai."mobil kami pun masuk kedalam sebuah pedesaan yang sejak tadi kami bicarakan, tidak ada yang berubah dari desa ini, setiap inci dari rumah-rumah, taman semuanya sama persis seperti yang dulu, tapi.. ada yang aneh dari desa ini. Ichigo pun menghentikan mobil yang ia kendarai.

"Kenapa kau berhenti Ichigo-kun?"Ichigo hanya terdiam tanpa membalas pertanyaan Rangiku.

"Coba perhatikan desa ini baik-baik."Rangiku pun menuruti perkataan Ichigo, dan memperhatikan setiap sudut desa dan rumah-rumah.

"Desa ini, seperti desa mati, kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa disini?"mendengar perkataanku, Ichigo langsung membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Apa yang kau katakan Hitsugaya-taicho, kau membuatku merinding."aku pun mengikuti Ichigo keluar dari dalam mobil, Rangiku terlihat tidak mau bergerak dari dalam mobil ini.

"Ichigo-kun, sebaiknya kita datangi setiap rumah-rumah, mungkin saja sedang terjadi wabah penyakit, sehingga mereka tidak bisa keluar rumah untuk jangka waktu beberapa pekan."Ichigo pun mengangguk, aku kembali menatap Rangiku yang masih betah didalam mobil.

"Tidak mau ikut?"Rangiku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berjuanglah Hitsugaya-taicho, Ichigo-kun, aku tetap menunggumu disini."aku pun meninggalkan Rangiku sendiri, dan mengikuti Ichigo meneliti dan mengetuk setiap pintu rumah yang kami temui. Beberapa kali kami mengetuk pintu, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dan tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Permisi.. apa ada orang didalam?"kata Ichigo sambil terus mengetuk pintu rumah itu. karena sama sekali tidak ada jawaban, aku langsung menarik gagang pintu.

Kecelek..

"Tidak dikunci."kataku sambil menatap Ichigo, aku langsung membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Permisi.."dan kami sama sekali tak melihat seorang pun didalam rumah itu, semua barang-barang masih tertata rapi pada posisinya masing-masing, tetapi semuanya tertutup debu yang sangat tebal.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda terjadi kerusuhan, peperangan, perampokan ataupun sejenisnya."

"Kau benar Toushiro-kun, lalu kemana orang-orang ini?"aku menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat rumah-rumah yang lainnya, mungkin rumah ini sedang ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya."aku pun kembali menutup pintu rumah ini dan berjalan kerumah yang berada disebelahnya, Ichigo pun mengunjungi rumah yang lainnya. Dan lagi-lagi pintu rumah ini tidak dikunci, dan seperti rumah yang tadi, barang-barang yang berada didalamnya masih tertata rapi, tapi sama sekali tidak ada siapapun didalam rumah ini. aku langsung keluar dan memanggil Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun, bagaimana?"teriakku, dia pun langsung keluar dari rumah yang berada disebelahku.

"Sama seperti yang tadi, tidak ada siapa-siapa, barang-barangnya pun masih tertata rapi."kami langsung bergegas lari dan melihat rumah yang lainnya, dan sialnya lagi, hasilnya tetap sama. Tiba-tiba saat aku dan Ichigo berada didalam sebuah rumah, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berat menghampiri kami, kakiku langsung mengeras bagaikan es, dan saat aku melihat Ichigo, raut wajahnya benar-benar ketakutan, suaraku terasa berat, sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan semakin mendekat.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Ichigo-kun, cepat keluar, ayo cepat lari.."teriak Rangiku menghampiri kami, dan berusaha menyelamatkan kami. Ichigo yang berada jauh dariku, langsung berlari keluar rumah ini, tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa bergerak apa-apa, kakiku membatu, mulutku tak bisa berteriak, rasanya seperti ditahan sesuatu, aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil mendengarkan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekatiku.

"Sial, Toushiro-kun, apa yang kau lakukan, ayo cepat lari."teriak Ichigo yang telah berada diluar.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, selamatkan dirimu."sesosok bayangan besar dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah perlahan-lahan menghampiriku, Ichigo pun berusaha membantuku dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah itu, akan tetapi pintu rumah itu langsung tertutup.

"Sial, kenapa ini?"Rangiku langsung bergegas mendekati Ichigo.

"Cepat, Ichigo-kun selamatkan Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Ya, aku tau, tapi pintu ini terkunci, padahal tadi pintu ini sama sekali tidak terkunci."Ichigo terus menggedor-gedor pintu itu dan berusaha mendobraknya, akan tetapi tidak berhasil, Rangiku pun berusaha membantu Ichigo, karena terlalu sibuk mendobrak-dobrak pintu itu, mereka berdua tidak sadar, dibelakang mereka telah berkumpul segerombolan sosok bayangan yang seperti didalam.

"Ichigo-kun, cepat lari.."

"Bagaimana dengan Toushiro-kun?"

"Kita selamatkan dia nanti, sekarang ayo cepat kemobil, dan langsung tabrak sosok-sosok ini, lalu langsung kita tabrak pintu rumah ini, dan selamatkan Hitsugaya-taicho."Ichigo langsung mengangguk dan berlari mengikuti Rangiku kedalam mobil. Sementara aku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, sosok itu semakin mendekatiku sambil berjalan terseret-seret, aku hanya memejamkan mataku, aku tidak bisa bergerak, sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Sosok itu langsung memegang kedua lenganku, menarikku, dan dia mendekatkan mulutnya kewajahku, aku hanya pasrah, tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Cepat, injak gasnya Ichigo-kun, injak, cepatlah."desak Rangiku sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo.

"Sabarlah, aku juga sedang berusaha."Ichigo menginjak gas mobilnya dan langsung menabrak puluhan sosok aneh tersebut, dan sampai pada rumah yang mereka maksud, mobil mereka langsung menabrak rumah itu hingga dindingnya jebol. Mereka melihat aku telah terbaring dengan darah yang berceceran diwajah dan jamperku, dan mahkluk itu terus berada didekatku, seolah ingin menghabisiku dengan sekali gigitan.

"Tidak, Hitsugaya-taicho."Rangiku langsung keluar dari dalam mobil, mengampiriku, dan menendang sosok aneh tersebut hingga terpental dan menabrak teman-temannya.

"Ra.. raa.."

"Hitsugaya-taicho, kau tak apa-apa?"aku hanya mengangguk, Rangiku pun langsung menyeretku masuk kedalam mobil, sementara sosok-sosok tadi berusaha mendekati kami, setelah tubuhku berhasil masuk kedalam mobil, Ichigo langsung membawa kami pergi dari tempat ini, akan tetapi sosok ini semakin banyak, dan mobil kami kesulitan untuk menerobos kumpulan sosok ini.

"Sial, mereka semakin banyak saja, kita harus bagaimana?"saat kami telah berada dalam posisi yang tak mungkin bisa selamat karena telah terkepung oleh mereka, datang seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, memakai kacamata, dan membawa panah besar, dia langsung melepas anak panah itu, satu persatu mahkluk itu menjadi hangus, dan beberapa diantara mereka, berlari menyelamatkan diri, walaupun orang ini terlihat lemah, tapi dia benar-benar terlihat keren saat menyelamatkan kami dari situasi menegangkan ini. Ichigo langsung keluar dari dalam mobil saat situasi telah aman.

"Kau, ternyata masih ada orang yang hidup didesa ini."laki-laki itu pun menatap Ichigo sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kalian, kelihatannya orang luar, kenapa kalian bisa datang kedesa kami ini?"

"Aku, dulu aku pernah tinggal disini, aku dan teman-temanku ingin kembali lagi kerumah masa kecil kami, kami juga tidak menyangka bisa terjadi hal aneh seperti ini."lalu laki-laki itu menatap Ichigo dengan teliti.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalimu? Siapa namamu?"

"Aku, aku Ichigo kurosaki."laki-laki itu langsung menjabati tangan Ichigo dengan kuat dan bersemangat.

"Lama tidak bertemu Ichigo-kun, kau masih saja terlihat bodoh seperti dulu."Ichigo langsung mengerutkan keningnya dan diam beberapa saat.

"Ohh, ternyata kau rupanya."sambil menampar-nampar tangan orang itu.

"Kau sudah ingat aku siapa?"katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha, siapa ya? Aku lupa?"

GUBRAK

"Aku Ishida, dasar kau ini."mendengar nama itu, Ichigo langsung memeluk Ishida.

"Kau rupanya, aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu."

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan Ichigo-kun."Ishida berusaha menajauhi Ichigo.

"Maaf, maaf, aku terlalu senang.."Ishida langsung melihat kearah aku dan Rangiku.

"Jadi dua orang itu, Rangiku-san dan Hitsugaya-taicho?"Ichigo pun mengangguk. Ishida menghampiri kami dan melihat kondisiku.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Hitsugaya-taicho? Apa kau terkena gigitan mereka? Ini, ini darahmu?"aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, ini bukan darahku, ini darahnya."kataku dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak terkena gigitan mereka, kalau kau terluka oleh mereka, kau bisa terkena virus dan bakteri, dan kau bisa berubah menjadi mereka."aku hanya diam sambil terus berbaring didekat Rangiku.

"Sebenarnya mereka itu apa?"

"Mereka adalah hollow, Rangiku-san."

"Hollow? Apa itu?"

"Sampai sekarang kami juga tidak tau itu apa, mereka bisa dikatakan manusia seperti kita, tapi mereka telah terjangkit virus dan bakteri sehingga bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu, bisa dikatakan zombi ala jepang."jelasnya.

"Zombi? Mengerikan, ya kan Hitsugaya-taicho?"Ichigo pun langsung menatapku, sepertinya dia mencurigai sesuatu.

"Apa benar kau baik-baik saja Toushiro-kun, tapi sepertinya kau tidak secerewet biasanya?"

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya-taicho."dia menatapku beberapa saat.

"Hahaha, baiklah, ternyata baik-baik saja ya?"

"Ehem, tidak baik berdiri disini terlalu lama, kalian bisa membuat kegaduhan dan mengundang datangnya para hollow, sebaiknya ayo ketempat persembunyian kami."Ishida langsung masuk kedalam mobil kami.

"Baiklah, tunjukan jalannya padaku."

.

.

.

Kami terus berjalan agak menjauhi desa, dan mulai masuk kedalam hutan, dan didepan kami telah ada sebuah goa, Ishida pun menyuruh kami menghentikan mobil cukup sampai disini.

"Sudah, cukup, kita berhenti disini saja."

"Kenapa?"Ichigo pun menginjak rem mobil hingga mobilnya berhenti.

"Kami tinggal di goa ini, lebih aman, tapi disini juga ada kemungkinan kemunculan hollow, jadi kita tidak boleh bersantai-santai dan harus selalu siap siaga."katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Kalimat yang kau ucapkan, dulu dan sekarang, sama saja sulitnya."

"Ayo ikut aku."kami pun mulai keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan mengikuti Ishida.

"Aku, kesana sebentar, aku ingin buang air kecil."kataku sambil berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan lama-lama, dan langsung kembali kedalam goa Hitsugaya-taicho."aku mengangguk, saat mereka sudah jauh dan tak terlihat oleh pandangan mata, aku langsung membuka jamper yang sejak tadi aku pakai. Aku langsung memegang bagian pundakku, dan sepertinya terasa sakit dibagian itu.

"I.. ini, sakit sekali.."aku duduk bersender disebuah pohon besar, lalu dalam kesunyian, aku mendengar suara gemercik air, aku langsung berjalan mencari dimana air tersebut.

JEBRUUUUS

"Ahkk.."aku langsung merasakan dingin dikakiku, dan ternyata dari balik semak-semak ini ada air sungai yang mengalir jernih, aku menatap kakiku yang telah masuk kedalam air itu, tapi saat aku melihat kakiku, bayangan wajahku terpantul dari air tersebut, dan betapa kagetnya aku, melihat luka gores dileherku.

"I.. ini.. ini luka, ja.. jadi, artinya aku telah terinveksi virus dan bakteri ini, apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

.

.

.

"Ternyata begini jadinya desa kita dulu?"Ishida dan Chad yang berada disana pun mengangguk. Sementara Rangiku sedang menyisir rambutnya bersama Rukia.

"Jadi.. Inoue-chan dimana?"kata Rangiku yang membuat 3 teman lamanya itu terdiam.

"Inoue-chan, kemarin dia diculik hollow, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, dan kami tidak tau dia dibawa kemana."kata Rukia sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat merindukannya."Rukia mengangguk.

"Aku juga."mendengar itu, Ichigo hanya diam, tak bisa dan tak mau mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ehem, ngomong-ngomong Hitsugaya-taicho dimana? Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi?"kata Chad, dan membuat Ichigo dan Rangiku baru sadar sejak tadi.

"Benar juga, dia lama sekali, jangan-jangan terjadi apa-apa dengannya."Rangiku pun langsung berdiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Ichigo-kun, aku akan mencarinya."Rangiku pun berjalan perlahan keluar. Rangiku melirik kesana kemari, berusaha mencari bocah pendek yang sukar untuk ditemui itu, saat sedang berjalan, mulut Rangiku langsung ditutup dan diseret.

"Mfff… mffff…"Rangiku berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ssstttt, apa yang kau lakukan Rangiku-san?"aku langsung melepaskan tanganku.

"Hi.. Hitsugaya-taicho? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"katanya sambil terheran-heran melihatku.

"Tak ada, aku hanya merasa lapar, dan mencari sesuatu disini."Rangiku pun melihat sesuatu yang kupegang dan kukunyah sejak tadi.

"Apa itu? benda apa yang kau makan, seperti tanaman obat, apa kau terluka?"aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita kembali."Rangiku pun mengangguk sambil menatapku dengan heran.

"E.. baiklah."dia pun mengikutiku masuk dan berjalan kedalam, saat kami masuk, sepertinya kehadiran kami sudah ditunggu-tunggu banyak orang.

"Hai Toushiro-kun, dari mana saja kau?"kata Ichigo sambil mengunyah sesuatu.

"Hitsugaya-taicho."kataku.

"Wah wah wah, kau sama sekali tidak berubah Hitsugaya-taicho, sama persis seperti yang dulu."kata Chad sambil menatapku dari atas kebawah.

"Diam kau."

"Benarkan, sama sekali tidak bertambah tinggi ya?"kata Ichigo yang duduk diatas batu sambil tertawa-tawa.

BELTAK.

"Aku ingin beristirahat, jangan berisik, dan jangan ganggu aku."aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur, Rukia pun datang dan menghampiriku sambil mengendus-endus.

"Kau memakan tanaman obat yang berfungsi untuk mematikan sel virus dan bakteri kan?"katanya sambil berbisik didekatku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah berbohong, aku kenal sekali dengan bau obat ini, apa kau terkena gigitan mereka?"aku mengerutkan keningku tanpa menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapa pun, dulu aku juga selalu mengkonsumsi tanaman itu, karena aku juga terkena gigitan mereka, aku positif terinveksi virus yang tidak diketahui namanya, tapi aku bisa sembuh berkat Inoue-chan, virus dan bakteri itu telah mati dan tak bisa berkembang biak lagi, tapi itulah permasalahannya."

"Inoue-chan, tidak ada disini kan?"terka ku, Rukia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Tak masalah, aku bisa mengatasi ini."

"Kuharap juga begitu."aku pun memejamkan mataku dan berusaha untuk tidur. Tidak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, semua teman-temanku pun mulai mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dengan cara tidur. Malam ini sangat sunyi, tak ada suara apapun kecuali suara serangga yang sejak tadi terdengar ditelinga.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, tapi ini terasa agak aneh, aku tak melihat teman-temanku dan aku tidak tau ini tempat apa, aku bangun dan mencoba mencari teman-temanku, aku terus berjalan, semakin jauh aku berjalan, suhu disini semakin dingin, gigiku pun menggeretak karena kedinginan, dari kejauhan aku melihat sesuatu yang bersinar. Aku berlari menuju cahaya itu, dan saat aku sampai pada tujuan, aku melihat sebuah pedang yang tertancap pada sebuah bongkahan es. Aku mendekati pedang tersebut dan berusaha menyentuhnya. Saat pedang telah berada ditanganku, aku langsung mencabut pedang tersebut, dan datang seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal, wajahnya agak buram, entah karena pengaruh cahaya atau karena aku terlalu keletihan.

"Pedang itu sekarang milikmu, namanya adalah hyorinmaru."lama kelamaan orang itu semakin buram, buram, dan akhirnya tak kasat mata, lalu aku merasa tubuhku seperti digoyang-goyangkan seseorang, aku langsung memejamkan mataku, dan membukanya kembali, saat aku membuka mataku, aku telah berada kembali di goa, tempat ku berasal pertama kali, dan kulihat semua teman-temanku telah berada didekatku.

"Toushiro-kun? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"aku langsung duduk dari posisi ku sebelumnya yang tertidur.

"Kenapa kalian?"mereka hanya terdiam menatapku.

"Kau, lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan tempat ini."mendengar perkataan Ishida, aku pun melihat sekeliling goa yang kami tempati. Dan terjadi hal yang aneh pada goa ini.

"Ke.. kenapa tempat ini membeku?"mataku langsung terbelalak melihat kondisi tempat ini yang berubah drastis.

"Apa kau telah terinveksi virus dan bakteri itu, katakan Toushiro-kun?"bentak Ichigo sambil mencengkram kerah bajuku. Aku hanya menunduk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Lepaskan."kataku sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo yang sejak tadi mencekik leherku.

"Hentikan Ichigo-kun, apa yang kau lakukan, tidak ada gunanya kalian bertengkar disini."kata Rukia sambil menjauhkan Ichigo dariku.

"Aku memang tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya, tapi dia telah terinveksi virus itu, bagaimana kalau dia berubah dan membunuh kita semua? Sebelum dia melakukan itu, kita harus membunuhnya lebih dulu."perkataan Ichigo membuatku benar-benar kaget, Rangiku pun langsung berlari kehadapanku.

"Kalau kau membunuh Hitsugaya-taicho, bunuh aku lebih dulu."

"Apa yang kalian katakan? Tidak akan ada yang mati disini."bentak Rukia pada Rangiku dan Ichigo.

"Tenanglah kalian, biarkan Hitsugaya-taicho menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu, lagi pula, orang yang terinveksi hollow akan berubah menjadi hollow, bukan merubah tempat ini menjadi goa es."

"Ishida-kun benar, jangan menggunakan emosi disini, kalau tetap berkelas kepala, kita semua akan saling membunuh disini."kata Chad sambil menoleh kearahku. Sesaat aku terdiam, dan semua teman-temanku pun terdiam, mereka menantikan suara yang keluar dari mulutku, ya.. mereka mau aku menjelaskan semuanya. aku mulai membuka mulutku.

"Kemarin aku memang diserang hollow, aku yakin, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuhku, dia hanya meneteskan darahnya kewajah dan bajuku, karena tak bisa bergerak, aku hanya terdiam, dan menyaksikan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku. Lalu dia seperti menggoreskan kukunya keleherku, dan seperti menanam sesuatu padaku, aku sendiri tidak tau itu apa."Ishida pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku potong sebentar, tapi hollow biasanya menjangkitkan virus dengan cara menggigiti sesuatu, kalau hanya mencakar, virus itu tidak akan terjangkit dengan penderitanya, dengan kata lain, hollow-hollow itu memiliki maksud tertentu padamu."aku menundukan kepalaku, kemudian Ichigo mendekatiku.

"Maafkan aku Toushiro-kun, aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, aku berpikir, kalau kau berubah menjadi hollow, mau tidak mau kami harus membunuhmu juga, aku tidak ingin temanku mati sebagai hollow, jadi aku berpikir untuk membunuhmu yang belum berubah menjadi hollow, agar kau bisa mati sebagai dirimu sendiri."aku pun menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Tak masalah, kau juga belum membunuhku kan."Ichigo pun mengangguk.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita tidur lagi, hari masih gelap, dan baru jam 02.00 pagi."Rukia pun kembali ketempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya karena tempat ini terlalu dingin.

"Benar juga, bisa-bisa mata ku menjadi berkantung."Rangiku pun kembali ketempat tidurnya juga, diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Aku pun kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mataku, tapi ada sesuatu yang berada disebelahku, aku membuka mataku lagi, dan aku lihat…

"Pedang? Bukankah itu hanya mimpi."kataku sambil memegang pedang yang telah berada disebelahku, aku terus melihat pedang itu dengan heran, kenapa pedang itu ada bersamaku. Lama-kelamaan mataku menjadi berat karena mengantuk, aku pun memejamkan mataku kembali dan tertidur. Lagi-lagi aku memimpikan hal yang sama, aku kembali bertemu dengan orang itu, kali ini aku benar-benar kedinginan, sangat dingin, hingga dingin ini merasuk ke tulang-tulangku. Aku berusaha membangunkan diriku sendiri karena aku yakin, ini pasti hanya mimpi.

BRAAK

Aku terperanjat dan langsung terbangun, kepalaku terasa berat karena bangun dengan mendadak, aku melihat teman-temanku telah berada didekatku kembali, lagi.. aku membuat mereka terbangun.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hitsugaya-taicho? Badanmu panas sekali."kata Rangiku sambil menempelkan keningnya dikeningku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."tapi sebenarnya tubuhku benar-benar menggigil, aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, bibirku menjadi biru, kuku kaki dan tanganku telah berubah warna menjadi warna ungu kebiru-biruan, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku langsung melipat kedua tanganku dan meletakannya didadaku, saat semuanya sedang memperhatikanku, datang seseorang yang tidak kami kenal.

"Ternyata ada orang disini."kami semua terheran sambil menatapnya dalam diam, aku mengerutkan keningku dan terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"kata pria berambut merah dan bertubuh tinggi itu. kami masih saja terdiam menatapnya.

"Baiklah, aku Renji. Kedatanganku kesini, karena aku merasakan tekanan roh yang benar-benar kuat, siapa yang melakukan semua ini?"semuanya masih terdiam, dan semua teman-temanku pun menoleh kearahku. Dia pun menghampiriku.

"Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?"aku hanya diam, dia pun menatap pedang yang berada disebelahku.

"Ini.. bukankah ini hyorinmaru?"mataku langsung terbelalak, dari mana orang ini tau nama pedang itu, dan darimana dia bisa datang ke goa ini, padahal goa ini berada ditengah-tengah hutan dan jauh dari desa. Dia pun mengambil pedangku dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Jangan sentuh pedangku."dia menatapku sejenak.

"Baiklah, ternyata memang kau, jangan menyebarkan tekanan roh yang begitu besar, kau bisa membunuh teman-temanmu disini dan kau bisa mengundang datangnya hollow."katanya sambil meletakan kembali pedang yang dia pegang kesebelahku. Ternyata ucapannya benar, tak lama datang kembali beberapa hollow yang merasakan tekanan roh yang aku sebabkan.

. . .

Di sebuah menara tinggi, sepertinya ada seseorang yang memantau gerakan kami, dan kemudian datang satu lagi temannya menghampiri.

"Apa kau merasakan tekana roh yang begitu besar itu?"pria yang satunya lagi mengangguk.

"Asalnya dari goa itu."katanya sambil menunjuk goa tersebut dari atas menara.

"Sepertinya kita berhasil."pria yang satunya lagi kembali mengangguk.

"Inilah saatnya, program diaktivkan."

. . .

Aku melihat tatapan hollow itu sangat mencekam, terlihat mereka benar-benar ingin membunuh dan memakan kami hidup-hidup. Ishida langsung mengambil panahnya dan berusaha melenyapkan mereka dengan panahnya, begitu pula dengan Chad, dia menghancurkan hollow itu dengan sekali pukulan, pria yang datang menghampiri kami tadi pun ikut membantu.

"Rangiku-san, pakai pedang ini."kata Rukia sambil melemparkan pedang kearah Rangiku. Rangiku pun langsung menangkap pedang yang dilemparkan itu. Rangiku dan Rukia pun ikut membantu menghabisi hollow itu.

"Ini pedang untuk memotong kayu ya? Aku pinjam sebentar."kata Ichigo sambil mengambil pedang besar dan menyerang hollow-hollow yang jumlahnya semakin meningkat itu. Aku pun tidak ingin tinggal diam, aku mengambil pedang hyorinmaru itu, tapi lagi-lagi terjadi sesuatu padaku.

"Arrrgggghhh, kepalaku."aku langsung mencengkram rambutku, menahan sakit yang teramat sakit, dari bahuku muncul sesuatu yang keras dan dingin, tubuhku menjadi menggigil, aku tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit ini, aku pun terjatuh dengan lutut yang menyentuh tanah dan terduduk, sesuatu yang muncul dibahuku itu menjalar sampai jari-jari tanganku. Semua tanganku membeku, menyadari hal itu, teman-temanku langsung menghampiriku.

. . .

"Program aktiv."pria yang berada diatas menara itu pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

ciya ciya ciya, #EMPLAK "adaaw"

fic baru jadi daahhh, bikin nya sih susah susah kagak.. pokoknya baca aja deh, pasti nggak nyambung. hehehe

kalau boleh sih di review yaak, jadi inyong bikinnya tambah semangka (semangat kakak)

arigato minna ^_ muach muach muach :*


End file.
